1. Field
This relates to a vibration reducing device for a laundry treating apparatus.
2. Background
In general, laundry treating apparatuses, such as washing machines, washing machines also having a drying function, or drying machines, may include a drum in which laundry items are received. The washing machine, or combination washing and drying machine, may also include a tub surrounding the drum for storing washing water, with the drum rotatably installed within the tub.